Puños de furia
by fadamaja
Summary: TRADUCCION Kavanagh esta causando problemas, pero no es el único problema de McKay


Esta historia es de la asombrosa Ellex, ya que stargate atlantis es mi serie de televisión favorita de todos los tiempos tenia que traducir una historia de ella.

Puños de furia

La puerta se abrió cuando McKay y Sheppard se aproximaron.

"Yo no siquiera sabia que tenias una oficina, McKay."

"Si, tengo una oficina, Mayor. Solo es que realmente nunca tengo tiempo para usarla. Estoy demasiado ocupado salvando la ciudad todo el – ¿Miko?"

La diminuta joven japonesa en la oficina de McKay se lanzo a sus brazos, balbuceando llorosamente. Rodney estaba ahí de pie con sus manos en el aire, sin saber que hacer con la llorosa mujer que actualmente estaba empapando su camisa.

Sheppard trato de esconder una sonrisa ante la obvia incomodidad de Rodney. McKay se dio cuenta de su expresión y frunció el ceño enojado, incómodamente dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la chica.

"¡Ayúdame aquí!" le dijo en voz baja al mayor.

John meneo la cabeza con vehemencia. "_Tu__eres__su__jefe_, McKay."

"Pero tu eres mejor con las mujeres que yo."

"¡Cuando están llorando, no!"

El científico rodó sus ojos, luego regreso su atención a la pequeña figura que tenia sus brazos aferrados alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Doctora Kusanagi?" dijo con cuidadosa gentileza. Pareció ser el acercamiento apropiado, porque ella se enderezo y permitió que él la guiara a una silla, donde se sentó sollozando y lo miro con confianza a través de manchados anteojos. "Dime cual es el problema."

"Él – el dijo – "su respiración se entrecorto y los dos hombres se estremecieron cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con regresar, pero ella continuo hablando entre sollozos. "Él dijo cosas terribles – sobre usted, sobre mi – él dijo que yo debí – con usted – para obtener este trabajo. Él me dijo – pero yo jamás – es un privilegio, un honor, trabajar para usted, Doctor McKay. Le dije a mis padres, que usted es un hombre honorable, un hombre brillante, que no debían preocuparse por mi. Pero el dijo – él dijo que le diría a la Doctora Weir, que ella le creería, ¡pero no es cierto! Usted dígale, por favor – dígale que no es cierto. Usted es un gran hombre, ella le creerá a usted. No a el. Él es un hombre malo. Un hombre muy malo."

Ella se encogio en si misma, susurrando las ultimas palabras mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Desde alguna parte en el desorden de su escritorio, Rodney encontró un pañuelo de papel para ella.

"¿Quien te digo esas cosas, Miko? ¿Exactamente que te acusaron de hacer?" la voz de Rodney era calmada y gentil de una manera que Sheppard nunca había escuchado antes.

"Él digo que yo – que yo me acosté con muchos para llegar a esta posición." Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. "Que me acosté con usted. Él dijo que debería acostarme con él también."

"Miko, ¿quien dijo esto?" era algo bueno que ella no estuviera mirando a McKay, pensó John, porque aunque su voz aun sonaba amable, su expresión estaba dura.

"El Doctor Kavanagh." Ella dijo tan suavemente que John casi no la oye.

McKay se enderezo y se dirigió a Sheppard. "¿Te podrías quedar con ella, Mayor? Necesito tener una seria conversación con Kavanagh."

"Rodney, creo que deberías hablar esto con Weir. Es mas su área de experiencia que la tuya."

"Soy el Jefe de la División de Ciencia. Me encargare de esto. Si no quieres ayudar, llevare a Miko donde la Doctora Campanelli." El se refería a la vieja mujer italiana que se había convertido en una especie de madre para todos los jóvenes residentes de Atlantis.

Kusanagi lo miro y asintió con vigor. "Si, por favor, prefiero ir donde Zia Lydia. ¿Por favor?"

Por respuesta, Rodney toco su radio. "¿Doctora Campanelli? es McKay, ¿donde se encuentra? ¿Que esta haciendo en el Laboratorio Tres? No importa, solo venga a mi oficina. Kusanagi esta aquí, y ella esta – ah – un poco alterada, quiero que te quedes con ella mientras me encargo de un problema. Si, quiero decir ahora, Campanelli." Él apago el radio y se dirigió a Miko.

"Ella estará aquí en un minuto. ¿Tú, um, estarás bien?"

Miko asintió tímidamente. Cuando Rodney se giro, ella dijo en voz baja y educada, "Usted es un buen hombre, Doctor McKay. Muy bueno – muy amable."

Él se puso colorado, y Sheppard lo miro divertido. "No, no lo soy," dijo irritado, "Pero Kavanagh no tiene derecho a decir estas viciosas historias sin sentido. Además, él único que tiene permitido gritarte soy yo." Él le dio una incomoda palmadita en la cabeza, con vergonzoso afecto.

La Doctora Campanelli se presento un momento después y Rodney retiro rápidamente su mano.

"Si, bien…discúlpenme…" murmuro.

Sheppard se aseguro de seguir tras McKay mientras el científico marchaba por los pasillos en dirección al laboratorio de Kavanagh. Él estaba molesto, murmurando para si y gesticulando salvajemente, que ni siquiera noto la presencia de John. La gente que los vio lanzo una mirada a su furiosa expresión y se alejaron rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Rodney entro sin tocar a la puerta y se dirigió derecho al desagradable hombre con la coleta. John vio como el Doctor Dencke, que desafortunadamente compartía el laboratorio, juzgo la situación con una mirada y sabiamente se escondió tras un escritorio.

Cualquier cosa que sucediera, seria comentando por todo Atlantis antes de la cena él solo esperaba no tener que ponerse violento con Kavanagh, que era más alto y pesado que McKay. Su amigo estaba mas enojado de lo que John nunca había visto, y aunque incuestionablemente estaba en mejor forma que Kavanagh, Rodney tenia la tendencia de pasar completamente por alto cualquier concepto de violencia física dirigida hacia el.

Kavanagh sonrío sarcásticamente y comento en voz alta, "Así que ella fue llorando donde su amante, ¿No es así?"

El puño de Rodney se movió antes que Kavanagh terminara de hablar, y conecto con su quijada con un audible crack, enviando al hombre desparramado al piso.

La mano de McKay temblaba mientras apunto un dedo al hombre tirado frente a él. "Tú," gruño. "jamás hablaras con, o sobre, la Doctora Kusanagi. Tú le escribirás una carta formal de disculpa por tu repugnante acusación sin fundamento, que pondrás en el comedor para que todos la vean. Luego iras donde la Doctora Weir y le contaras todo. Lo que suceda después de eso es responsabilidad de ella. Estoy demasiado enojado para lidiar contigo." Él se dio media vuelta y se alejo de la habitación.

Sheppard se quedo mirándolo asombrado. Fue solo un murmurado "¡Wow!" de parte del sonriente y boquiabierto Dencke que lo hizo volver a enfocarse en sus alrededores.

McKay se movía rápidamente por el pasillo, y John tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo.

"Rodney, eso fue increíble. ¡No sabía que eras capaz de algo así! fue perfecto, lanzaste el golpe en el lugar justo. No me sorprendería que él termine comiendo por una pajilla las próximas semanas."

Rodney ignoro el estallido entusiasta de John, mirando fijamente al piso.

"¿Que? Le diste uno bueno, McKay. Hiciste exactamente lo que todos han querido a ser por meses, y él se lo merecía completamente. ¿Qué sucede?"

Los labios de Rodney estaban comprimidos en una línea apretada y el rubor de la rabia había desaparecido de su rostro. "Pese a lo bien que se siente haber golpeado finalmente a Kavanagh, se que voy a lamentarlo. Elizabeth me dará su discurso de 'esperaba algo mejor de ti'. Esa mujer es experta en hacerte sentir culpable. Kavanagh será aun más insoportable ahora. Y mi mano _de__verdad_ duele. ¿Es eso normal? Quizás esta rota. Tendré que aprender a hacer todo con la mano izquierda."

"¿Puedes mover tus dedos?"

McKay levanto su mano y movió sus largos dígitos.

"Entonces no esta rota. Sabes," Sheppard añadió, sonriendo, "ahora eres su héroe. Ese enamoramiento que Kusanagi tenía por ti ahora será doblemente peor. Necesitaras una barra de fierro para despejarla de ti."

Rodney se detuvo de golpe. "Oh por Dios, tienes razón. ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?"

"¿Ella no te interesa?"

Miro al mayor cautelosamente. "¿Estas jugando casamentero ahora? Aparte del hecho que soy su jefe, y sería completamente inapropiado de mi parte aprovecharme de eso, ella es casi diez años menor que yo. Y en realidad, no es mi tipo. ¿Cuantas veces he expresado preferencia por rubias de cabello corto?" él no le dio a Sheppard oportunidad para responder, sino que siguió hacia adelante. "No, creo que tendré que ser directa con ella, no importa lo difícil o incomodo que sea."

John elevo sus cejas. "Ser directo no es algo con lo que normalmente tu tengas problemas."

Rodney lo ignoro y siguió camino a su oficina. John se encogió de hombros y los siguió.

Unos minutos después, estaba escondiendo una sonrisa tras sus manos mientras escuchaba a Rodney tratando gentilmente de sacar a Miko de su enamoramiento. McKay estaba danzando concientemente alrededor del asunto, y la brillante adoración en el rostro de Miko dejaba claro que ella no entendía nada de lo que el estaba tratando de decir.

Finalmente Rodney, volviéndose desesperado, dijo, "Mira, yo – yo estoy alagado por tu interés, de verdad, pero ya estoy involucrado con alguien mas." Él le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Sheppard, que estaba apoyado en su escritorio. El se giro a mirar a Miko nuevamente para encontrarla mirando con ojos muy abiertos de Sheppard a Rodney y de vuelta. Un rojo profundo cubrió sus mejillas.

Tardíamente Rodney se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando. "¡No! No, eso no es – yo – nosotros no –"

Miko puso una mano reaseguradora en su brazo. "No preguntar, no decir," ella dijo con seriedad. "Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Doctor McKay. Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo."

Tras ella, Lydia Campanelli temblaba con risa silenciosa. Rodney la fulmino con la mirada, y ella se puso bajo control con dificultad.

"Vamos, Miko," la mujer mayor dijo con un fuerte acento, "Te haré una taza de té, y después tendremos una conversación de chicas. ¿Recuerdas al amable Signor Riordan, que trabaja en la sala del Stargate? Creo que tú le gustas. Le dejare saber que ahora estas interesada, ¿de acuerdo?" ella guío a la chica japonesa por la puerta.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Sheppard se dejo caer en el escritorio de Rodney, riendo a carcajadas. Rodney se quedo allí, con los brazos cruzados, moviendo el pie irritado y frunciendo el ceño ferozmente, su rostro más rojo que el de Miko. Pero cuando la risa de John comenzó a decaer, el sonrío calmadamente.

"Bueno, no puedo culparla por fijarse en mi, pero por lo menos la cure de su enamoramiento."

"Oh, si, " John dijo apenas controlando una nueva oleada de carcajadas. "Creo que hiciste eso muy bien. Ahora, ¿Que vamos a hacer sobre tu enamoramiento conmigo?"

Rodney se quedo allí parado un momento, con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Entonces John tuvo que salir corriendo al pasillo para evitar los variados proyectiles que McKay tomo de su escritorio y lanzo en su dirección, las maldiciones de Rodney y su propia risa resonando en sus oídos.

Fin


End file.
